


Home: Morning Cuddles

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [13]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: Waking up, Dutch and Hosea spend some time cuddling before falling back to sleep.





	Home: Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having issues with writing my other stories, so I wrote this small fluff. Enjoy.
> 
> Hit me up @sargentcorn on tumblr.

Birds chirped outside as a soft groan exited Dutch’s mouth. Rolling onto his side, and muttering utter nonsense, he snuggled up to the warm body next to him. Warmth filled his chest nuzzling his lover’s neck before tucking his face into the skin. A soft grumble sounded from his lover.

“You okay, Dutch?” Hosea mumbled voice coated with sleep.

“‘m fine. Just getting comfortable again.” Making his point, Dutch pulled Hosea closer to him. Hosea softly chuckled and pressed a kiss to his hair. Purring, Dutch smiled against Hosea’s chest. “I love you, sweet fox.”

“I love you too, big cat. Go back to sleep. We don’t need to be awake just yet.”

“True, but while I’m awake…” Dutch trailed off pulling away from Hosea’s neck and prop himself on his elbows. Smiling at Hosea’s raised eyebrows, the younger man leaned forward to brush his lips against Hosea’s. A soft chuckle left his husband’s lips when they parted.

“You can never get enough of my lips, can you big cat?”

“No, sweet fox, I can’t.” Smiling down at his husband, his wonderful husband he didn’t deserve, Dutch moved to lay back against Hosea’s side, but a hand wrapping around his jaw stopped him. Raising an eyebrow of his own, Dutch glanced down to see a loving expression on his sweet fox’s face. Returning the look, and feeling another round of warmth fill his chest, Dutch turned his head to kiss Hosea’s wrist. And when he pulled away, Hosea pulled him into a tender kiss, but full of love Hosea felt for him.

Sighing happily into the kiss, Dutch knew he was a lucky man to have caught the eyes of his husband. And doubly lucky that Hosea agreed to marry him. Breaking from the kiss, the two shared a glance filled to the brim of the attraction they felt towards each other.

Dipping his head, Dutch nuzzled Hosea’s nose with his. “I know I’ve already said it once, but I love you, sweet fox. So much.” The side of Hosea’s eyes crinkled while his eyes filled with warmth and love all for Dutch. A sight Dutch loved. His sweet fox lifted his head to nuzzle Dutch’s nose back.

“And I will never get tired of hearing it, dearest. My big cat.” Dutch is pulled into another tender kiss. “I love you so much,” Hosea whispered before tugging Dutch close to his body again. Heart filled with so many emotions, Dutch pressed his face to Hosea’s neck again. Curled up to his lover, husband, soulmate, Dutch felt sleep tug him under, and he didn’t resist. He was in the arms of the man he loved dearly, and there was no other place he wanted to be.


End file.
